


[Podfic] Seeing Draco Malfoy by khalulu

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, HP: EWE, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary</b> It's a few years after the war, Harry is an Auror, Ginny's broken up with him, and Draco runs a "Magical Repairs and Reparations" service. And then there’s Ignatius – devastatingly good-looking, temperamental, and addicted to gingernut biscuits. When Harry loses his glasses in a fight and learns that they’ve landed in Draco’s hands, he’s suspicious. But soon after that, life starts looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seeing Draco Malfoy by khalulu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeing Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555345) by [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/pseuds/khalulu). 



> Recorded for HP_Podfic_Fest 2015. Thank you so much to khalulu for giving permission to record! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seeing_draco_malfoy.mp3)

## Length:

01:42:25 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seeing_draco_malfoy-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 98.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/seeing_draco_malfoy-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 51 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
